Creamy Too
by Han dj
Summary: Please see inside for full summary. This is my sequel to Creamy and warning to all, this is rated MA as in not just M but MA, so please if your not 18 yrs and above, don't read. KIGO and ROKKEN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.

Summary: Kim got sick and it's up to Ron and Shego to stop Dementor from his evil scheme, but the mission didn't end the way they want it. Kim and Drakken will have the shock of their life…sequel to my story Creamy.

Author's note: After so much debate between two floating plot bunnies in my head, I decided to write this one (I think I like the plot of this more than the other plot bunny.) Weaver-san edited this…so yeah, this is now the edited version. Like Creamy, this story will contain two chapters. Since weaver edited Creamy, I also wanted her to edit this so unlike my read and learn story where I didn't ask Weaver to edit it. Unlike my first Creamy, this will not be written in anyone's P.O.V.

Warning: This is Rated M…(I do hope ffnet will not kick me out of the site for posting this!)

Creamy Too

Part 1

"Toothbrush?"

"Check!"

"Shampoo, Conditioner…"

"Deodorant, soap and toothpaste, check!"

Silence

"Okay honey, what else did we forget?" Anne Possible asked her husband, the two adults were busy packing two weeks worth of clothes and things.

"Nothing honey, I think we already got everything we need!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud banging of their bedroom door caused by the twins Jim and Tim barging inside, at their back were military bags full of their own things, "We're ready Mom, Dad!" Jim shouted.

"Booshaw!" Tim added and the twins spit on their palm before they high five in the air.

Anne smiled and tagged on one of them, "Okay but you two should keep your voices down, your sister is sick and we don't want to startle her." She lightly chastised her boys.

"But Kim's room is soundproofed." Tim said pouting.

"It's not!" Jim disagreed, "I heard her…mmmrrrffff…" Jim's tirade was halted by Tim's palm tightly covering his mouth.

Tim leaned close to his brother's ear and whispered, "Say it but I won't vouch for you if Shego decided to give you a plasma enema." At the thought of the green skinned woman's threat, Jim blanched and this did not go unnoticed by their mother.

Anne's brows rose up and she crossed her arms on her chest as she tapped a foot on the floor, "What is that all about?"

Jim and Tim's eyes widened and shook their heads rapidly before they hurriedly say: "Wegottagomomdadwe'llwaitforyouinsidethecarbye!" and the two scampered out of their parent's room as if they were being chased by a thin, hungry horse.

Anne looked at her husband who was too busy to pay attention to her and his sons, "James, do you by any chance know anything about Kim that I don't know?"

James scrunched his forehead and smiled, "Aside from Kim dating Shego? No honey, I don't know anything that I'm sure you're not knowledgeable of."

Silence

"I really don't feel good about us leaving Kim sick for a whole two weeks." Anne said changing the topic.

James carried all the luggage and walked closer to his wife, he leaned and kissed Anne's cheek before he walked passed the blue eyed, red headed doctor, "I told you I've taken care of it. I called in a special 'nanny' for Kimmie-cub, and I'm sure with this 'nanny', Kimmie will be safe and **'no boys'** will get near her." He said looking proud of what he did.

Just as Mr. Dr. Possible ended his mini-speech, the doorbell rang three times.

"I'll get it honey. I see the boys locked the front door." Anne said.

"Well, if Tim and Jim didn't lock it, then that must be the special nanny now." James reminded his wife who's on the verge of going out of the room and going down to see who's at the door.

Anne's eyes widened when her blue orbs met deep emerald ones that were a match to the other person's pale green-skin.

"Good morning Mrs. Dr. Possible." Shego greeted the woman in front of her with a smile.

The red headed doctor nodded but her grin vanished when she saw Shego's large traveling bag with her, "Are you going on camping or something?" she asked, her heart pumping extra blood to her vessels and her brain kept telling her _wrong question._

"Oh, yes…sort of?" Shego said her face making a darker shade of green, "Actually your husband hired me to look after Kim…"

"JAMES!!" Anne Possible screamed at her husband who was still up their room, Shego winced at the loud sound and the possible consequence of her being Kim's 'special nanny'.

"HONEY?!" James Possible shouted back his reply.

"YOU GET DOWN HERE FAST!" the red headed doctor yelled and then she once again shifted her focus on Shego who was still outside their door, "And you…" she said squinting her eyes, "Come in and settle yourself on the living room…pronto!" she raised one arm and pointed a finger on their living room signaling the green skinned woman to go ahead.

So Shego carried her luggage and proceeded inside, despite everything inside her tells her that this is not going to get her on Mrs. Dr. Possible's good side…

-_at least it gets you under Mr. Dr. Possible's good graces. He didn't gave you the black hole speech remember?_-

'Oh yeah…no black hole speech, but still I get the 'brain switch with a monkey' speech, and I tell you, that one from the missus was more intimidating than any villain, hero or superheroes I've encountered.' Shego thought as she situated herself on the living room's solo couch _but at least I get to be with Kimmie for two weeks…hmm, what should we do then?_

"Honey?" James Possible asked as he came down from their room and headed to the living room. He was still wearing a proud smile and winked at Shego once their eyes met. Shego nodded her head in appreciation of that one 'deflating' smile the Possible head gave her way.

"You. Hired. Shego…to be Kimmie's. Nanny?" Anne asked with narrowed eyes, "Do you have any idea who this woman is?" she asked and pointed a finger at Shego.

"Yes, I do have an idea who that woman is. She is Shego and she's Kimmie's girlfriend…" he was interrupted.

"And you'll let her watch over Kimmie? Our own daughter's girlfriend?"

"She's a lot older than Kim and she can keep the boys away from our Kimmie-cub."

"JAMES! She is Kim's girlfriend…and you wouldn't allow Ron to Nanny Kim when he was still her boyfriend!" Anne shouted.

"Of course, that's because Ron is a boy."

Shego smiled widely at the two's exchange.

"But they can do what a man and woman do…"

"But it won't make Kimmie pregnant. Do you have anymore suggestions as to who we could ask to look after Kim without our daughter whining because she's too old to have a nanny, or who will take this job for free?" he asked grinning wider.

Silence

"I think Mr. Possible got you there Mrs. Possible." Shego interrupted which earned him a thank you from James and a glare from Anne.

"Okay," Anne then focus on Shego, "I'll let you do this job, but expect me to call the two of you every now and then."

Shego smiled and stood up, "I won't expect anything less from you Mrs. Possible."

"And I'll have Wade make a surveillance camera to be put inside the house." Anne added.

Shego grinned and nodded her head.

"But Wade's coming with us." James said correcting his wife.

Anne's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"He begged to come with us, he was kneeling in front of me…in my office, so what do you expect me to do?" James asked.

"So…" Anne paused, "Don't tell me Ron is coming too? I can agree with Wade coming as he could look after the twins but Ron…"

"No honey, Ron is definitely _not_ coming," James said reassuring his wife. He then carried their bags and walked passed his wife, he looked at Shego first and said, "Good luck," before disappearing within the two women's line of sight.

Anne pointed two fingers at her eyes and then pointed that same fingers towards Shego as she said, "I'll be watching you…" she said with an evil glare and her most intimidating grin before she turned around and walked out of the house…but not before Shego nodded her head saying that she understood.

Shego shivered as she felt goose bumps rising on her skin, "That woman really scares the hell out of me." She said softly as she walked after the retreating red head and locked the front door. She then turned towards the stairs and grinned, "Kimmie…ready or not, here I come!"

KPKPKP

Kim Possible was currently lying on her bed with an ice pack placed on her forehead. Her face was flushed from fever and she was sweating a little. It was at this state that Shego found her when the green skinned woman went up and entered her room.

"Kimmie?" Shego asked softly when she saw her girl friend's eyes close, "Are you asleep?" Shego took a deep breath when the young red head didn't answer. She seated at the side of the bed after putting down her large bag on the floor. She then started moving her hands across the younger woman's red hair that was a bit damp from sweat, "Jeez Princess, you do know when to get sick aren't yah?" she said grinning wide.

"Shego…" Kim whispered in her sleep.

This brought a slight blush to Shego's face, "Princess, I don't know if I should be happy or embarrassed that you've been dreaming of me, I'm sure you're dream is something that can't be placed on rated PG." she said whilst she shake her head.

Kim opened her eyes after Shego said her last piece, "I was calling you, I'm not dreaming of you, just wanted to let you know that I'm not asleep." She reasoned before she gave her green skinned girlfriend a timid smile, "That hurts…just smiling hurts my head." She said.

Shego's blush deepened at what Kim just revealed, "Sorry, I thought you were sleeping…" and her words were cut by Kim pulling the older woman close to her and the red head's lips caught hers into a searing kiss. Shego felt hot when their lips parted, "Wow…and I thought you were sick princess." Shego teased the sick woman on the bed.

"I am, just imagine how much more I can do when I'm not sick." Kim said after making a deep sigh, "But I'm not going to correct you when you've said about me dreaming of you, because I do…every night." Kim said smiling then winced when the head ache attacked once more, "God, sometimes I wish I could have your power so I don't have to get sick like this. It sucks to be alone in the house with you and yet can't do anything naughty." She said.

Shego smiled and placed a kiss on Kim's flushed cheek, "Well to clear things up Kimmie-honey…"

Kim turned her head suddenly to the side to look at Shego disbelievingly, "Say it again?"

"What? To clear things up…"

"No, not that one…how did you call me?" She said wincing at the sudden movement of her head.

"Oh that, so Kimmie-honey," Shego smiled, "Hey, that rhymed!"

"I like it, Shego-sugar." Kim said that earned her a glare from the pale skinned woman, "Hey, it's not like you're the only one who could call me anything you want. Besides you're just too sweet despite you looking like you're going to eat anyone in your way…" Kim's words were halted by a single finger across her lips.

"You talk too much for a sick person Kimmie, so to continue, to clear things up, I do get sick. You're the cause of that one because you've infected me with a very potent virus. I do hope I won't get what it is you have right now."

Kim smiled and tried to sit up…

"Kimmie, you're not well so don't…" Kim pushed the older woman a bit so she could sit up and lean to her side table, then she opened the small cabinet and took out a small ray gun and showed it to Shego, "The hell…isn't that…"

"Remember the ray gun I used on you when I found you in the Philippines?" Kim asked and smiled at Shego nodding her head and her face now sported a deep blush, "Well, I was packing my things for the family excursion "on space" when I found this hidden deep in my closet…so…"

Shego's eyebrows rose up way too high on her forehead. "You…this little thing is the reason…"Kim nodded her head and winced, "Since when…"

"Yesterday morning. I've been sick since last night you know why…" and Shego nodded her head dumbly.

"You're evil Kim…" Shego said grinning when it dawned on her what Kim's after, "You chose to be sick rather than…"

"I'm not a rocket scientist, I don't find space enlightening and fun…but this is fun, this is what I want." Kim said pointing to herself then at Shego, "I missed those days Shego." She said pouting.

"Don't…you dare use that puppy…" Shego slumps her shoulder, "And once again, I'm late," she then pushed the younger woman back to lying down, "I wanted to get to your mom's good side pumpkin and I don't think this…" she said pointing at Kim's covered chest, "…will do it for me."

"But their not here…"

Silence

"So when the cat's not around, the mouse will play is that it?" Shego asked which was answered by Kim's head nodding, "Okay, I'll drain you…but that's all we'll do."

"But Shego I'm your girlfriend and we haven't had sex since we got back here from the Philippines!"

"And I say, we'll not have sex until we get your mother to relax each time she talks about us being a couple, okay?" Shego said as she looked at her young girlfriend with a serious look in her eyes.

Silence as the two get into a staring contest.

And Kim lost…this time.

Shego took a deep breath and lay beside Kim, she rested an arm on top of Kim's abdomen, "I love you very much pumpkin, and I wanted to do everything right this time. This is not just us jumping each other for fun, every romantic thing we do, every words we say, everything means a lot to me." Shego said seriously, "I've been away from my family for too long and have no intention of making up with them, but I intend to let you keep your family because I know they're important to you. They are an important part of why you became Kim Possible, they are the foundation why you came to be…and why I am so in love with you."

Silence

Shego smiled when the younger woman pulled the older one closer to her and snuggled close, "I love you too Shego, and I think my dad and Nana saw that you love me more than anything that's why they've agreed and accepted you as my girlfriend openly." Kim sighed at Shego's chest, "I just don't get it why my mom couldn't see that good side in you. Sometimes I think my mom wanted you dead to prove that you really love me, sometimes I think that no matter what good you do, it will never be enough for her to see that you're good for me and that you're the one I want and no one else." Kim said sadly.

Shego started rubbing Kim's back and took the discarded cold compress and placed it on Kim's head, "Don't think about that, you're mom I'm sure is as accepting as your father, we can't blame her for treating me that way. I don't blame her, I just look at it as if I am your mother and you're our daughter in the future, I'll probably be acting the same if a criminal starts approaching and dating our daughter. I'll be as skeptic as her."

Kim smiled, "Yeah, I see us in the future as parents. I'm the cool one and you're the strict one."

"Hell I will. No kids or boys shall be in contact with our daughter unless I have approved of them first." Shego stated firmly.

"Poor daughter, you'll never be able to meet anyone 'cause I'm sure, your momma will not approved of them. No…none of them will be good enough for you…" Kim said as she bowed down and talked to her fetus-less lower abdomen, she even made a massaging motion to emphasized her point.

"Of course there are no men or women good enough for our daughter."

Kim pushed slightly away from Shego and looked at the older woman's face, "You know we are talking about kids already when we haven't even had sex since…well 6 months ago?"

Shego looked at her girlfriend and smiled before she shook her head, "You're turning our talk back to sex Kimmie, have I turned you into a sex maniac that…"

"No, you've turned me into Shego-maniac that I can't sleep without fantasizing you inside me and…"

"Okay-okay! I think you're fever is too high you're delirious already, so I'm going to get a towel and sponge you off before I drain that milk out of you!" Shego said before pushing her girlfriend away from her and standing up to get a warm water to sponge Kim's body.

"And I'll be ready when you return…"

"You better be princess…"

KPKPKP

"I thought we'll have a vacation on space?"

"We'll do."

"Then what are we doing here at the space center still?"

"Because you're mom needs to hear all of this."

"Booshaw!"

"Hick a peek a boo!"

"Well, are you convinced that I got the best Nanny for Kim?"

"Well from what I've heard, I'm not sure if it should be Shego that I can't trust."

"At least, if Kim did falter with her self control, we are sure that we won't be getting back to a pregnant daughter."

"You're not helping at all James, you're not helping."

KPKPKP

"What has gotten into you Ron?" Monique was seated on a bench at the Bueno Nacho and Ron was pacing back and forth at the isle.

Ron stopped his repetitive movement and faced the black beauty, "Tell me Monique, have you ever felt something like…like…" Ron stopped himself and started flailing his hands on the air and resumed his pacing.

"Whoa, stop right at this instant and talk to me!" Monique said loudly before she grabbed the blond boy's wrist that caused him to stop. Ron once again looked at Monique's expressive, onyx eyes, "Talk…to…me," Monique said and her eyes smiled when Ron nodded his head in agreement, "…sitting." She added.

Ron made a loud 'gulping' sound and seated himself on the bench opposite Monique's, he looked at the grande sized Naco which was now being devoured by his loyal and amazing friend Rufus, "Okay…"

Silence

Monique eyed the nervous blond quietly, patiently waited until he finally gets the courage to spill out whatever it is he wanted to ask _I do hope he's not meaning to tell me that he wants me more than friends 'cause I'll hate to break Ron's heart. I just can't tell him that Wade got to me first…to think…_

"Do you have anything against gay people, Mon?" Ron suddenly asked out of nowhere

…_to think I don't have anything against gay…_Monique's eyes widened in shock _why the hell am I in shock? I should be happy this meeting has nothing to do with him liking me more than friends…_ "What brought that on?" Monique asked with furrowed brows.

"I knew it!" Ron stood up and pointed a finger on Monique's face, "You have problems with gay people! I knew it!" he shouted which caused the other patrons of the restaurant look their way, some even started whispering.

"Ron! What the hell…"

"I should have talked to KP first MY GOD!" Ron even slapped his forehead for emphasis or for dramatic purposes.

Monique frowned and she took the single finger pointed at her face and started bending them…slowly and lightly.

"Aw?" Ron said mimicking Shrek's expression, "You know you bend like a girl Mon right?"

Monique then becomes serious and bends it hard.

"OWWWW! That hurts!" he said as he pulled his finger away from Monique.

Monique sighed in irritation, "First of all, point a finger at my face again Ronald Stoppable and I'll make sure to really break it. Second, you haven't even said your piece and asked me out of the blue then you react as if I'm a bigot who can't take being with gay, so…are you gay?" she asked angrily.

"See! You're angry!" Ron blurted out.

"Because you're putting words on my mouth Dimwit!" Monique said, "Now, are you going to spill whatever it is or I should just leave because it seems to me that you don't trust me enough …" she looked at her wrist watch, "…and you're wasting my precious time."

Silence

Monique was about to stand to leave Ron alone when he sat and blurted out, "I think I'm in love with another guy." He said before his shoulders slumps in defeat, "And what's worst? It's not just any guy."

Monique returned to her sitting position and looked at her friend's dejected look, "I don't have any problems with gays Ron. I'm still Kim's best gal-friend and she's with Shego…"

"That's the problem, at least Shego is attractive despite her green skin, she's smart and sexy, she carries herself well and she could produce plasma in her hands. She is strong and she is able to protect KP from danger…" Ron said without looking at his friend, "But Drakken…"

Silence

"I think I misheard you Ron. I think I hear you say Drakken? As in the blue skinned megalomaniac…"

Ron's eyes darted fast towards Monique, "Correction! Ex-megalomaniac! And it's not as if he was really taking over the world." He defended the man.

"Okay, so it really was him?" Monique asked and Ron nodded his head in agreement, "How did this happen?"

"Well…" Ron raised his head as he reminisced…

(Flashback)

_6 months and a few weeks ago…_

"_Do you think that Kim Possible can get Shego back Ronald?" Drakken asked, he was sitting at the stairs in front of his country-style house in Texas._

_The blond boy looked at the blue man in shock, "Dr. D…you do remember my name!"_

_Drakken frowned, "Of course I do. It was just an act to get you all riled up." He said grinning, "You look cute when you're trying hard to make me remember your name."_

Cute_ Ron thought, _he did thought of me as cute…no one has ever thought that I'm cute_ Ron was grinning from ear to ear with this thought. Then he looked at the blue man, "Tell me Dr. D, why did you make that portable milk machine? It's not as if we are friends or something?"_

_Dr. Drakken just chuckle, "Well after all the money I got from Hench, I don't think I need to settle on taking over the world." He looked at Ron seriously, "Just think about it Ronald, everyone will know my name as the man who have revolutionized milk production in the world. Doctors will know me by heart as the man who has solved the universal problem in breast feeding and more children who will grow up to be strong because they were fed through it will know me as their savior. So all in all, I'll still gain what I wanted in taking over the world…and that is recognition." He said with pride in his voice._

Wow…that was awesome. I've never really heard him say things like this before. I never knew he had this serious aura in him…and he looked kind of dazzling if not for his scar...wait a minute. Where did that come from anyway…?

"_So what do you think Ronald?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I was asking what you think about it." He asked smiling._

"_Oh…that was cool Dr. D…"_

_Drakken scoffed, "Can you just call me Drew, besides I'm only 32, it's not as if I'm your father or something."_

"_You're 32?" Ron asked in bewilderment._

_Drakken scowled, "And what do you mean by that question?"_

"_Ahh…well I thought…"_

"_What? That I look older?" He huffed, "It was the effect of that chemical XXX that made me look old, but I've found out about this chemical XYY, and once I perfected it, it'll restore my youthful look." He said, "Plus, it is said to reduce scar by about 97."_

_Silence_

"_You didn't answer my question Drakken…"_

"_Just Drew okay?"_

_Ron frowned, "Hey, I thought you were Kim's father's friend and classmate?" Ron asked._

"_Oh that's true. But I skipped elementary, that's why. James is just 10 years older than me you know. And he's what? 8 years older than Anne? I think that was the reason Anne didn't even look at me way back then, aside from being blue, I'm young yet looked old." He said sadly._

_Ron nodded his head, _wow I didn't know Dr. D I mean Drew was a genius like Wade. _"So…why help Kim?"_

_Drakken smiled, "Simple, I want my employee back. Shego might be mean and cruel most of the time, but she's like a family to me. Mama regards her as her long lost daughter and Shego respected my mother the way I respect her. There's no way I'm going to just stay quiet while my most prized employee went missing on me…and Possible." He said as he shook his head._

Wow, he respected his mother…he really wasn't a mama's boy in truth, I think we might have misinterpreted him for so long…what the hell is happening to me? How come I'm seeing all his good attributes…now?

"…_and I know that Shego is happy with Kim Possible, and going legit is necessary for her to be with your friend, so I'm making a deal with Global Justice so this thing can be patched up…"_

"_You're going legit for Shego?" Ron asked in bewilderment._

"_Didn't you hear a thing I've said? I said Shego is family and I'll do anything for my family." He said then tapped Ron's shoulder hard, "You better head home Ronald, its getting dark."_

(End Flashback)

"And you fell for him just because…" Monique was interrupted.

"You know we had our regular meeting after that. Global Justice did instruct me to be his eye just in case he starts making some schemes to take over the world." Ron said then he gave out a loud sigh.

"And you fell in love because…"

"Because? He's cool, he's a softy, he knows how to have fun, he knows how to live life and he respects his mother!" Ron said counting the traits with his fingers, "Plus, he really is sensitive to what I want and need…"

Monique's eyes widened, "You two did…"

"Hey!" Ron blushed, "Well…we haven't gotten to third base yet…but…"

"Ron?"

"You're grossed out now aren't you?" Ron asked dejectedly.

Monique smiled; she stood up and moved over to Ron's side of the table. She sat beside him and draped an arm over his shoulder, "If you're happy being with him, as long as he's not going to do anything to hurt you, then what else can I say?"

Ron looked at onyx eyes with a question: What?

"You go Ron!" Monique said then she pulled Ron into a hug.

Ron hugged the black beauty back and even dramatically wiped unshed tears from his dry eyes, "Thanks Mon. I knew I was right when I chose to talk to you first…besides Kim is sick."

"Yeah, I heard Shego was hired by Mr. Dr. Possible to take care of Kim." Monique said and smiled to see Monique nod's her head in agreement.

"I wonder what Mrs. Dr. P said, I'm sure she have learned about it right now." Ron said before he heard his communicator chimed three times, he pulled it off his side pocket and turned it on, "Go Wade…" he blushed when it wasn't Wade who was on the other end of the communicator.

"Ahhh," Monique interrupted, "Haven't I told you that Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P took Wade with them in space for a vacation?" she asked awkwardly.

Ron looked at his friend, "I think you missed that out Monique." Ron then focused his eyes on the man on the screen, "Hello honey," he said smiling. His face reddened even more.

"Hello Ronald." The sight of a light blue skinned man, wearing formal attire, his hair gathered at the back into a pony-tail, his previously scarred eye was open and there was no trace of the said scar. He even looked young that he actually, almost looked like he was very near Ron and Monique's age.

"Am I looking at the same Drakken you used to apprehend?" Monique asked.

"We are one and the same, you must be Monique? Ronald's best friend aside from Kim Possible?" he said in his usual nosy voice.

"You are him alright!" Monique said as she rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Mr. Load asked me to take over his place for the meantime as he is on vacation: to where he didn't exactly elaborate." The doctor said slowly.

"Drew honey, can you please forgo any introductions and tell me what it is?" Ron said shaking his head.

"Oh yes, Sorry about that Ronald. Anyway, I got a hit from an spectator that my ex-arch foe Doctor Dementor is currently wreaking havoc at Hong Kong."

Monique and Ron's jaw slackened, "Hong Kong?" they asked.

"Yes, in fact, he was at Hong Kong Disney land terrorizing patrons and workers there as we speak." He said while typing away in his computer, "I'm using my break at Hench Co., to give you this update, I'm going to call Kim Possible…"

"She's sick, I think I can do this by myself…"

"Oh no you're not going to this mission alone," he said frowning, "If Kim Possible is sick, then I'm going to call Shego to accompany you!" he said sternly

"But Shego will kill me if you…"

"Ronald," The blue skinned man said seriously, "Shego is still under my employ as of the moment, hence, I can ask her to do this whether she likes it or not."

"But…"

"No buts! She's going with you and you should be good to her!" he said huffing, "Plus, you'll be using my jet and there's only one pilot I can trust my jet with, and that's Shego." He said frowning, "Do I have to spell that out for you?"

Ron sighed in defeat, "No honey, okay then I'll meet Shego at the Possible's house."

"That's my Ronald." He said smiling, "And it is nice to have finally met you Miss Monique." He grinned, "Wade also told me to look after you and make sure you're not going in any date with other men. So I'll just turn a blind eye on this instance?" he said his grin widened.

"Drakken!"

"Honey!"

"Okay, I'm just messing around, so see you Ronald," he paused, leaned closer to the screen and whispered, "I love you Ronald." He said before he restore his posture and turned off his side of the communicator.

"Did he just say I love you?" Monique asked the blushing and nodding blond boy with the intent to tease.

"Yeah he did…" he looked at Monique and frowned, "And he didn't even let me say I love you too!" he shouted and paled when he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"Uh-uh…" Rufus chirped after he burped from eating all the grande Nacos

KPKPKP

"Ahhhh," Kim was half naked, she has her back resting on her bed's headboard, and Shego's mouth was currently busy sucking on her left breast. It took the green skinned woman 15 minutes to drain Kim's right breast as the younger woman kept on pulling her up to lock lips and taste her own milk from Shego's mouth. Now that the older woman was draining her left breast, and the heat was just too much for Kim, the younger woman started bucking her hips towards Shego who was situated in between her parted, covered legs.

Shego stopped sucking, "Princess…" she said panting. She hooked one hand on Kim's hips to stop it from doing what its doing.

"Jeez Shego, why did you stop…" Kim said hoarsely.

"Because I won't continue if you keep on doing that to your hips!" Shego said sternly.

"Don't you feel bothered and hot?" Kim asked teasing the older woman.

"I am, that's why I'm going to stop doing this all together and borrow a milk pump form the hospital if you don't stop." Shego said with finality.

"You're mean," Kim said then she made her most dangerous ammo, she started doing that puppy dog pout.

"Oh no! Not that one…" Shego said and to stop the younger woman, she ducked low and continued sucking.

"SHEGO!" Kim screamed when Shego bit hard on her left nipple before sucking hard. Kim then took Shego's hand that was hooking her hips with her hand and placed it to her drained breast, and by instinct, Shego started massaging the breast, "Ahn…Oh…harder Shego, please…"

The older woman would have done so if not for Kim's communicator beeping, and without warning it turned on and Shego heard her employer's voice.

"SHEGO!" Drakken called out in his irritating voice.

That did it for Kim and Shego. The green skinned woman released Kim's breast and without wiping her still milk stained lips, she took the communicator after pulling the bed covers over Kim's naked torso and she looked at her employer's image.

"Ah, Shego…is that milk on your lips?" He asked.

Shego frowned and licked her lips. She blushed when she realized it was milk, "What's up Doc?"

"Did Kim Possible hit herself again with that portable milk gun?" Drakken asked ignoring the ex-thief's query. He flinched when Shego ignited her hand with her signature plasma.

"Are you going to answer why you're disturbing my Kim time or should I come there… wherever you are to further your skin lightening with my plasma?" Shego warned, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh…" Drakken paled, "Well, Dementor is wreaking havoc at Hong Kong Disney Land and was supposed to call Kim Possible, but Ronald told me that she's out of commission so I'm sending you there…"

"Can't Stoppable handle the mi…"

"He said he can but I'm not allowing him without a side kick to help him…"

There was a steely silence and Drakken can be heard gulping loudly.

"Say it again Dr. D?" Shego asked evilly.

"I mean…ah, I can't let…you go on a mission without a side kick?" Dr. Drakken said not sure if he's said it right this time. All along, Kim Possible was snickering at her bed as she listened to the conversation going on.

"I don't think that was what you've said…"

"Please Shego!! I'm going to hurt myself now! Please!" Drakken pleaded as he started slapping his face.

"STOP THAT DOC!" Shego shouted, "You're making an ass out of yourself. I'm not even sure how you manage to make Stoppable go gaga on you." She said and this caused Kim's eyes to widen. Shego smiled and looked at Kim's bewildered face.

"Okay I'll stop but will you go?" Drakken asked.

Shego sighed, "I'm still under your employ and this is your call. That Stoppable is lucky."

"Besides only you can fly my jet. I'm sending the jet to you now and Ronald is on his way there…" He grinned, "Oh and please continue whatever it is your doing earlier…" he said grinning wide before he turned off his part of the computer.

Silence

"It seems you have lots to explain Shego dear?" Kim asked then she lowered the covers again exposing her beautiful, slightly engorged breast.

"I think I better drain you later, you've heard what my Employer said a while ago." Shego said smiling, she leaned forward and kissed Kim's left breast and whispered to it, "Don't worry there," Shego then raised a hand and made circular motions on that erect nipple causing Kim to close her eyes and take a deep breath, "I shall return!" Shego then stood up but not after giving that nipple a torrid kiss.

"Sheeegooo…do…don't tease…you'll…"

"I'll be back princess. I can't let Stoppable come in here with you in that state now, don't we?" There was no answer instead Kim pouted as she looked at the departing woman.

"Shego…" The ex-thief looked back, "Can you please wiped those milk stain on your mouth? And maybe you can gargle first? I think your mouth smells like…"

Shego grinned, "A baby?"

The teen heroine blushed at the thought.

KPKPKP

6 hours later (8 p.m.)

"I can't believe you did that!" Ron shouted as they entered the Possible's house. Kim and Dr. Drakken were waiting for the two at the house' living room.

"What? You expect me to just let that machine go? You're the one who always blew up Dr. D's inventions way back when he was taking over the world!" Shego retorted in anger.

"Yeah! But not when that machine hits us and we now don't have any schematics to work on to duplicate it!" Ron yelled again.

"So what? It's not as if it has any effect! And if it has, Dementor said that it'll last for 3 damn days!" the green skinned woman was flailing her hands on the air now.

"And you believed Dementor?! I never thought you're a stupid bitch!" Ron yelled and everyone's eyes widened because Ron's voice becomes high pitched, "Am I hearing my…Oh, yeah I think that's my voice…" he then looked at Drakken.

"From what we've heard, I'll guess that the mission didn't go well?" Kim asked and the two nodded.

"We were fighting Dementor's lackeys when he surprised us by hitting us with his invention at our back." Shego said. Her eyes too widened when she heard the timber of her voice going deep, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shego asked Kim and Ron wherein the two teen heroes nodded in agreement. Even the rodent who was listening agreed.

"Thinking what? That Ron is becoming a man now because his voice is becoming higher and Shego's suddenly got a sultry voice?" Drakken asked causing three pairs of eyes looked at him in astonishment, "I think Dementor is trying to make soldiers of operatic singers…is he going to destroy the world with songs?"

Shego looked at Ron, "I'm not sure what you see in him." She said.

"Hey, he's your employer!" Ron said.

Silence

"So what does the machine do?" Kim asked

Ron frowned, "That's what we are arguing, Shego here went ballistic and started firing plasma after plasma, then she destroyed the machine and burned the blue print so we don't have any clue what it does!" he said angrily.

"But you can just ask Dementor what it really does." Kim said.

"I don't think he'll speak of it especially if he has hit Shego with it." Drakken said.

"Oh no," Ron interrupted him, "He squealed to Shego about how many days will it take effect but not what it does, and you have any guess KP why is that?"

"No…care to enlighten me?" Kim asked looking at her frowning lover with a smile.

"Because someone here beat the hell out of someone who could have helped us find out what the machine can do!" Ron yelled glaring at the green skinned woman.

"So ask him while he's still in prison." Drakken offered.

"Huh!" Ron scoffed, "He's currently at the intensive care unit of GJ and the doctors said he'll wake up in 5 to 7 days…and guess what? The effect has already worn off and we would have found out about its effect by that time!" Ron sternly said.

Silence

"So how are the two of you feeling right now?" Kim asked.

"Peachy." Ron said his brows raised up.

"Uncomfortable…" Shego looked down at her center and then leaned over at Kim to whisper, "…down there…" she said pointing her lips downward.

"Oh…"

KPKPKP

11:00 p.m. same day

Ron stoppable spent his night at Drakken's home, the two were peacefully sleeping when Ron felt the urge to relieve himself. So he stood up, his eyes groggy as he entered their personal comfort room, he untied the strings of his pajama bottom and was about to hold on his little Ron when he could not find it. Frowning, he looked down to let her eyes aid his quest but then…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!"

KPKPKP

"Hmmmm," Shego was deeply sleeping along with Kim. The red headed woman has half of her body draped over Shego, her covered leg was bent and was place just at the middle of Shego's crotch. While sleeping, the younger woman started rubbing her legs on that certain part causing the older woman to moan.

And that's when Kim and Shego felt something weird.

"Shego…I think something's poking my legs," Kim whispered groggily but she did not stopped her motion.

But Shego did not reply, instead, her eyes rolled up at the back of her head as the sensation keeps on getting higher and higher, "K…Ki…Kim….ugh…"

Kim's hazy mind became alert at the sound of Shego's deep voice…who seemed like she was in pain, "Shego are you alright?" she said, her legs still over the crotch not moving but was pressing harder, "What is that thing…"

"Stop…Kim or I'll…God!" she screamed

The two women felt something…wet

They both looked down and Kim frowned as she removed her legs on Shego's now wet crotch, "Was that an accident?"

"No princess…and I do hope not to see what I think I must see…" she said and slowly she lifted her pajama bottom. Kim and Shego peeked in and both gave out two kinds of reaction.

"Oh my…that…that is…" Kim looked at her lover with a blush on her face, "…that is one huge…"

"Finish it Kimmie…and I swear not to even kiss you anywhere…" Shego frowned, her face red not with embarrassment but with anger, "DEMENTOR! I'm GONNA KILL YOU!!"

-end part 1-

Next chapter is the conclusion

Oh I hope FFNET will not ban me for this!

I forgot to tell you guys…ShotgunNeko's strange animal gave me the idea to give Shego her extra appendage but…there's a catch with this and you'll know next chapter…hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Finally…got myself to write part two of creamy too. I do hope that I be not banned but this chapter won't be super X at all, decided to mellow that part but still, this fic is rated MA!

Edited version

Creamy too

One pair of emerald eyes opened as soon as the light shone inside the room. A head lifts up off the pillow and rose up to look into the body of the woman next to her. The awakened woman's beautiful face frowned at something she can't understand…

_Does that mean Dementor's experiment's effect is over already? That sucks…and I didn't even get to…_

An evil smile adorned her face then slowly, she slid her free hand down her partner's body to…

_Just have to make sure…maybe she's not a 'morning' person?_

She gently lifted her partner's pajama bottom front to peek in … not contented, she slid inside her free hand to…test…

_Inspect! Not test!_

"Hmmm," her partner moaned in sleep.

_I can't believe she sleeps like a log…for a thief?_

And a few minutes of wandering inside her partner's pants confirmed it…_Junior is gone! Oh…shocks! Junior is gone and I wasn't even able to play with…so what pronoun should I use? Him or her?...HER!_

"Shego…honey?" Kim called out and shook the woman lightly.

"Hmm…" Shego moaned again

"Shego!" Kim called out a little louder causing the green skinned woman to open her eyes and looked at Kim with a smile.

"Hey princess…I just got the most erotic dream,"

Kim grinned, "You do?" and Shego nodded.

They remained silent and just looked at each other's eyes, then Shego broke it, "That look of yours is telling me that I didn't actually dreamt of it right?" the older woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kim pouted and faked innocence "Whatever you mean by that?" she tried.

Shego rolled her eyes and then looked down at her covered crotch. She then looked up to see Kim grinning at her, "Well princess…if that hand inside my pants wasn't an indication then…"

"I'm just checking!" Kim said and was supposed to raise her right hand to swear but her right hand was caught inside Shego's pajama bottoms.

Shego sighed and helped Kim remove her hands inside her, "Checking for what?" Kim smiled at Shego, "You've been checking me almost every after 5 minutes last night princess!"

"Yeah…but Junior is gone!"

The green skinned thief scrunched her forehead and looked at Kim in bewilderment, "Who is Junior?"

Kim grinned, "Well…junior is actually not a who but a what…" Shego raised her brows, "Well she's your additional…you know? Your additional body part secondary to Dementor's exp…"

"What?" at the news, Shego hurriedly lifted her pajama bottom and peeked in. Kim tried hard to peek in as well but her head was shoved away by Shego's hand, "Oh my! It's not here anymore! I'm me again!!" and in her happiness, she pushed Kim all the way to the bed so that her back is lying flat on the bed and she started kissing her girlfriend….forcefully at first that turned into an erotic one.

They were panting when they pulled apart. Kim's hands were already cupping Shego's covered chest and the green skinned ex-thief could feel her nipple hardening, "Does this mean we could finally have sex to celebrate?" Kim asked.

KPKPKP

"Ahhhh! I need to go back home!"

"No you're not, we are going to stay here and enjoy…"

"I am absolutely agreeing with you Mr. Dr. P."

"I can't take this anymore!"

"Wade…disconnect that thing already if you want us to stay here longer."

"Ai-Ai captain!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Oh yes, you've got to trust Shego honey."

"It's not Shego that I am worried about!"

"Well…"

"I say you don't have any argument with that Mr. Dr. P."

"And I say…we are going home this Sunday."

"Already?"

"That's too long honey!"

"We can't help it…this ship will take three days to maneuver."

"Darn…Guess got to make the best of this while it last."

Silence

"The twins will be devastated."

"We will never plan a vacation without Kim anymore, do you understand that James?"

"Absolutely."

KPKPKP

"Unh…ahhh…"

"Drew?" Ron Stoppable looked at his partner who was making odd noises in his sleep. He was about to shook him awake when his eyes darted down and he was rewarded by the sight of Drew's pants making a tent, "Wow…" he said then something entered his head.

_Come on Stoppable…you haven't even seen him naked, you finally had the chance to get to him when you were given 'veronica' but still, he refused…it's time you try._

_But he's asleep!_

_The more you should try._

And the evil thought won. So he leaned to the side and looked at his partner whose face contorted in ways he knew was pleasurable. He then lets his hand roam his covered body, slid the roaming hand inside his partner's pajama bottom, and then sliding that cover to finally reveal to him what he's been missing. He smiled at what he saw.

"Hello there…drewbie…" he greeted and started massaging causing the moaning to increase in intensity, and 'drewbie' to go taller. "Oh drewbie…how big eyes you have?" Ron said trying to imitate red riding hood, "That is for me to see you better Ronnie!" he growled without stopping what he was doing, "Oh drewbie…how big ears you have?...That is for me to hear you better Ronnie!" he then smiled mischievously, "And how big is your mouth and teeth…" he then leaned forward, "So I can eat you Ronnie…" he laughed at his own joke, but the sight of 'drewbie' trembling in his hands just got to be the most erotic thing in his young adult life.

Drakken's eyes opened when he felt himself reaching his peak and felt a hand on his most private part…looking down, his eyes widened at what he saw, Ron's face inch away from his standing self, his hand deftly massaging it…up and down, "Ron…" he choked, tried to get up but instead, the intensity Ron was bringing brought his back flat on the bed once more, "Ron…" he whimpered.

The blond man raised his head to see his partner stiffening on the bed, his eyes rolling, his hand clenched tightly and he could see his hips tensing. "Jeez Drew…do you want me to stop?" he asked.

But moans were the only thing Drakken could say at the moment.

Ron smiled, "I guess that means no…" so sighing deep, he leaned further to catch 'drewbie' in his mouth.

"Rrroooonnnn…" The blue skinned man's hand rose up and rested on Ron's head as he guided the younger man, and he started raising his hips up to meet Ron's eager mouth.

Ron on the other hand felt the pressure inside him build up and was ready to go down on his partner when _it_ suddenly poked his pajama pants…his brain stopped processing other things than… _I have Ronnie again and…I am normal again which means…_

His ministrations stopped all together and he straightened up leaving a wide eyed, unsatisfied and hurting Drakken…

Ron looked at his partner, "I am normal again…Dementor's experiment has already lost its effect…" he said and to prove he was right, he stood on the bed and started sliding his pajama bottom down to see.

Drakken winced at the sight of Ron's slightly erected manhood and his own reminded him of his predicament _Ronald…I would have killed you for leaving me feeling like this if I don't love you!_ Drakken screamed inside his head.

"Mwahahahaha!" Ron started laughing maniacally, "I'm me again! I'm me again!" and in his giddiness, he totally removed his pants and run around their room…pant less.

"Kill me now!" Drakken said as he let his tense body lay on the bed…

KPKPKP

2 sets of eyes were glaring at two people, while the eyes of the other two were focused on the floor of the Bueno Nacho restaurant. The red and blond haired duo was on one side of the table while the green and blue skinned duo was on the other side. A single blue communicator was at the center of the table and two Grande sized Nacos were in between two opposing people.

"_Am I sensing some 'drama' here?"_ Monique asked when she noticed the awkward silence. Shego and Drakken were glaring at Kim and Ron who has their eyes focused on the floor. The rodent who usually starts eating the Nacos that is usually being shared by Drakken and Ron was just standing at the middle and looking at the four people surrounding the table.

"I already said sorry…" Kim said lightly, Shego wasn't able to see her pout as her hair covers her face.

"And…I was so happy being me again! Can't help it if I forgot I…" Ron made a quote-unquote gesture in the air while looking at Monique on the communicator, "…have a _responsibility_ to Drew!" he finished then bowed his head again.

"See what I have to go through Ms. Monique?" Drakken said exasperatedly, "I woke up with his hands on my p…" he stopped what he was about to say when Shego hits his side with her elbow, "Aw…okay, so he was massaging it while I'm asleep and then left me hanging! I didn't ask him to do that! He got this idea in his head, he wanted to be kinky and experiment then leaves me hanging!"

Monique, whose face was visible to everyone blush at the information. Shego would bet that Kim was blushing also though she can't see it, but she smiled when she saw her princess shoulders rocking lightly, as the red head tried to contain her laughter.

"You could have just said sorry like Miss Possible did…but no! You even start to give reasons to make your actions valid!" Drakken continued.

"_Okay…stop Mr. Lipsky." _Monique said playing referee. She looked at Ron seriously, _"Ron, have you ever heard of 'blue balls?"_ she asked.

Ron looked at Monique, "No but I've seen one!" he said.

At that Shego, Monique and Kim laugh. Kim wasn't able to contain her laughter anymore, she tucked her unruly front hair on her ear and look up to find Shego laughing softly, but the green skinned woman's eyes were on her.

"_Ahhh!"_ Monique shouted, _"I don't mean that! What I mean is…jeez how do I explain this?"_

"What Monique was trying to say Buffoon here is the effect when a man prevented himself from releasing his ej…"

"Whoa!" Ron yelped, "There's such a thing?"

Drakken slumps his shoulders, "There is and that's what happened this morning! And that hurts!!" he shouted.

Causing other patrons to look their way.

Silence

"So why are we here anyways?" Kim asked timidly.

"We are here because Drew here is going to beam us with this thing with the help of Monique to see what happened to us." Shego said. Shego and Ron even had their voice back.

"So what are we to do?"

Drakken took a deep breath, "Since Ms. Monique has the ability to go inside the genius room, she's the one to use the sensor of this machine…" he pointed to the communicator, "…and will analyze the two of you." He said pointing a finger at Ron and Shego, "The result then will be sent to me for my final analysis."

"_So will you Shego and Ron stand straight over there and Kim will point this thing on you while I process it here?"_ Monique said, smiling.

At that, Shego and Ron stood up and stood straight at the edge of the table. Kim pointed the communicator at them. A beam shot out of the device and Kim started to run it over Shego's body first, then at Ron.

"_Okay, I got all the data but I'm not as quick as Wade so I might be able to finish this tonight, then I'll send the result to Drakken."_

"I'll wait for it Miss Monique."

KPKPKP

8:00 p.m.

Kim and Shego were seated at their couch and quietly watching T.V., most of the time, this is how the two spent their days together especially when they were at the Possible's house…like today. But when they go to Shego's house in Middleton, they at least make-out but then Shego would stop before they escalate things.

Kim was sitting away from Shego, and this sitting arrangement was a little bit off for the older woman since she's used to cuddling with her princess because that one moment is allowed and was accepted by the older red head, so Kim not cuddling with her must mean something.

Shego looked at the young red head, "Kimmie?" she called out.

The young red head looked at her and then returned her focus on the TV.

"Kimmie, are you still mad at me?" she asked then she scooted closer to Kim and it was a bit unnerving that Kim scooted away from her a little, "Yes you are still mad." Shego said and moved a little closer again and Kim moved farther this time, "What's the matter princess?"

Kim didn't said anything during that time.

"Come on pumpkin…I know you're bright and you do understand…" but Shego's explanation stopped when Kim stood up and slowly turn and walked towards her room, "Pumpkin!" Shego called out and followed her lover.

Kim was already sitting at her computer table and typing when Shego entered her room. She stood behind Kim and engulfed the red head in her arms, then she kissed Kim's head, but still there's no response from the younger woman, "Come on pumpkin, tell me what's wrong?"

Nothing, instead Kim kept on typing on her computer. Curious, Shego leaned forward to read what her lover was typing. She only saw a glimpse of what Kim was typing before the red head pressed enter and the letter was sent and her eyes focused on Kim as realization hits her, "You're borrowing a breast pump from the hospital? Am I not good enough to drain you off you have to borrow that? And haven't you tried it once and nothing happened…

Kim stood and went to her bed. She sat at the edge, her feet dangling from the bed and swaying back and forth, "I think my breast is full." Kim finally said.

"Finally! I thought you lost your tongue for a moment there." Shego said sarcastically, "So why borrow a breast pump? I could just drain you now…" She stopped talking when she saw Kim's head shaking no, "Why?"

"Because then…I'll feel all hot and bothered and I might not be able to stop myself from wanting more from you, then you'll get mad at me again…" Kim said her head bowed down.

"Oh princess!" Shego said and sat beside Kim, "You know it's not about that…"

Silence

"Do…do you still love me?" Kim asked.

Shego frowned, "What kind of a question is that? Of course I love you. There's no one in this world that I will ever love but you. So don't question that." Shego said a bit harshly, "Not because I'm trying not to have sex with you mean that I don't love you."

Kim was looking at Shego, "Then why? Don't I look attractive anymore? Can't I attract you any longer? Do I look ugly? Fat?"

"God Kim!" Shego said exasperatedly, "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! You're my princess. And no matter how you'd look like, may you look like DNAmy in the future; my feelings for you will never change. I promise you that." Silence, "And I don't go back on my promises."

Kim looked at Shego again and frowned _Shego's voice deepened again…but not as deep as last night. Was that late effect of Dementor's experiment?_ Kim thought, "Did your voice sound a bit deeper again?"

Shego frowned and tried to vocalize, "Yeah…shit!" She stood up and went to Kim's bathroom to inspect then went out after a while, "Well I'm still me. Maybe the effect was slow and the male characteristic fades one by one?"

"Your voice was normal this morning." Kim said.

The older woman grinned at her younger lover, "You're trying to change topic Kimmie."

Kim became silent again.

Shego stepped closer to the red head and sat beside her, "Sorry." She said.

Kim didn't look at her but asked, "What for?"

"For making you feel all this shit, that's what the sorry is for."

Silence

"I could drain you now…I didn't eat much at dinner."

Kim looked at her lover and smiled, "I'll wait for the breast pump…"

"And hurt yourself again? No…I insist this time." Shego then pushed Kim to her bed and started removing Kim's tank top…slowly, deliberately and passionately.

"You're punishing me Shego aren't you?"

KPKPKP

"What the hell is happening to this?" Monique was sitting on Wade's chair in front of his computer system and was reading on the readings at the screen, "I can't believe there are variable readings to them at different time intervals, what the heck is this experiment all about!" Monique talked to herself, "I can't believe I decided to come here for my well earned vacation and I got myself into this mess…and it's killing my brain cells one by one!"

_(That proves to you how lucky you are to have Wade as your boyfriend…)_

"Yeah…and I'm loosing it!"

KPKPKP

Drew Lipsky paced back and forth in front of his bed. Ron lay on the bed with his eyes watching his lover "Drew, can you stop pacing? You're giving me a headache."

Drakken looked at Ron, "Have you heard your voice again?"

"Yeah…a bit chirpy…and high pitched again but not the same as last night and I checked…Ronnie is still here…sleeping."

"Ugh!" Drakken rolled his eyes, "I got this bad feeling that Dementor's experiment is still in effect…now what is taking Miss Monique this long to send me the readings?"

"Drew will you calm down? Look Monique is not Wade so it is possible that she's having a hard time setting everything up okay? Give Monique some slack." Ron reasoned.

Drew deflated and sat beside Ron. The blond man tapped Drakken's hand and smiled at him, "You know I love you right?" Drew asked.

"Yes…and I you, so what's this talk about? Is this what we call Mid-life crisis?"

Drew frowned, "I'm 32 and I'm still under young adult. So what mid-life crisis are you talking about?"

Ron grinned, "I'm just kidding…" the younger man then leaned forward, pulled the older man closer and captured Drew's lips into a searing kiss.

KPKPKP

"Ah…Shego…" Kim called out as the older woman's head was ducked low and her lips were happily sucking on her right breast, "Uhn…Shego stop please…stop…"

Shego released the nipple with a 'popping' sound and looked at Kim, a strip of milk flows from the side of her mouth, "What's the matter princess?"

"Jeez…what's the matter? I'm feeling hot again and bothered and if this goes on…I'm not sure if…"

"Kimmie…you could just go off and…"

"But I don't want that, it's hurting me more knowing that I could get it and yet I can't. Why can't we make love like what we did before?"

"Because your mom still has issues about me and don't trust me…"

"She'll never trust you, but she's not the one you're getting to be with in the end. You'll be with me and I trust you that's why I'm giving myself to you. I love you and if mom could not accept you, then I can just get out of this house and forget about them!" Kim said, her eyes teary.

"And that is one thing I can't let you do. As I've told you, I've been there, done that and it didn't feel good. I don't want you to feel that way princess." Shego explained as she stroke Kim's arm.

"I'm almost 20, and I've been a good daughter all my life Shego. I've not once brought shame to them. I save the world and yet still try hard to study. I even took a course my mom and dad will be proud off and I'd never gave them reason to doubt themselves as good parents…then when its time for me to need someone, my mom would fret and again…I have to abide by what they want again? How about my happiness Shego?"

"Princess?" Shego raised a hand and wiped away Kim's tears, "We'll get to that, we just have to be patient."

Kim nodded and then pulled the older woman close and caught her lips to hers.

KPKPK

"Now I feel like a bad parent."

"Well, my mom and dad will never pry on my private affairs, no matter what it is."

"You're not helping at all Wade."

"Ron's parents knew about him and Drakken and they supported their son's choice."

"It's different…Ron is not a girl who could get pregnant."

"And Shego will get Kim pregnant?"

"You know…you always make a valid point."

"I told you to put some trust on Shego honey."

"Yeah…I never think that I could make Kim feel that way."

"There's always a second chance honey, you know that."

"I've become what I promised myself not to be. I've become my mother."

"Well in most cases, no you're not and you have valid reasons why you did what you did."

"But Shego has proven her intentions and still…"

"As I've said…we could always make it up to them honey."

"I guess you're right…"

"Ahhh, Mrs. Dr. P? What are you doing?"

Boom!

"Tha…that was my spy gadget…"

"And you won't need it anymore Wade."

"Wha-"

"Thank you…let's go home James honey, we need to make up for something."

"This is hard to maneuver Anne…Sunday, we'll be home Sunday!"

"Oh…sorry I forgot."

KPKPKP

Shego's hand started travelling down Kim's body, her thumb latching on Kim's pajama bottom, she then started tugging the bottom down to liberate Kim's lower half from them. The red head raised her hips as Shego slid the cloth down and finally off Kim. The green skinned woman smiled as she took in everything that is Kim.

She then ducked her head and continued what was interrupted a moment ago. Kim closed her eyes as the sensation of milk being sucked out of her and the feeling of Shego's hot lips on her erect nipple, combined with Shego's warm hands caressing her thighs made her burn deep inside.

Kim then lowered her hands and reached out for the edge of Shego's night shirt, she pulled it up and the green skinned ex-thief pulled away for a moment to liberate herself of it, showing Kim her bare upper body, "You're gorgeous Shego…"

"And so are you pumpkin," she said before ducking low but now her lips caught Kim's left breast and started draining it.

"Ahhh, Shego…harder…please?"

And who is Shego not to comply?

Almost naked, except for her boxer shorts, she pulled away a bit, pulled Kim's legs apart by bringing her legs in between Kim's thigh, and then she situated herself in between Kim and continued her work. Kim feeling hot started to buck her hips towards Shego's hips that was slightly pressing against her.

And that's when she felt it…something long and hard poking her.

"Shegoooo…" Kim said then she pulled Shego's head closer to her chest and the older woman sucked fervently as Kim leaned forward and reached for Shego's boxers, "Uhn… Shego… I… God!" she screamed, brought up her hands towards Shego's head to guide it, and "Ju…junior is back Shego…uhn…"

"Wha…"

KPKPKP

"Ron…" Drakken pushed the younger man on his back and he began to undress. Then he started undressing the young man and Ron happily obliged to what his partner was doing. They kissed in between Drakken's action, and it deepened after Drakken pulled out Ron's shirt. The older man then guided the blonde's hand down and Ron gripped drewbie in his hands.

"I'm not letting go Drew…not this time." Ron said smiling.

Drakken nodded and delved inside Ron's mouth as his clumsy hands starts ridding off Ron of his underpants…He pulled away when he saw what he saw… "You…ronnie is gone…again?"

Ron's eyes widened and looked down at himself and saw not Ronnie but 'veronica', "Man!"

They look at each other's eyes.

"Well…it's not like I am anatomically correct in and out?" Ron asked.

Drakken smiled, "I don't think Dementor could outsmart me by doing that." He said.

He gasped when Ron started massaging 'drewbie' until he stood hard and tall, "I think I'm ready…do you think there's anything you should do before you get in first?"

Drakken frowned, his hips swaying towards Ron's hands, "No…if you say you're ready then maybe you are. What do you think?"

"Hello? I've never been a girl before!"

"Ahhh…" Drew moaned as he could feel his pleasure drown him, "Can we begin?"

Ron took a deep breath then he spread his legs apart and guide 'drewbie to 'veronica', "I heard virgin says…be gentle?"

"Uhn…yes…Ron…I…I don't think that…that is applicable…Ahhh…this time…"

"Maybe…you're right…" And he guided drewbie into 'veronica' and gasped as Drakken filled him up.

"Ron…" he said before he thrust hard inside.

"DRAKKEN!!"

KPKPKP

"Kimmie…" Shego looked down at her naked bottom half and her standing 'junior.'

Kim smiled and pushed Shego on her back, then she began playing with it, "Come on Shego…it's not as if I haven't seen junior yesterday."

"But…Kim I'm not sure if I could contain myself if you keep on…"

Kim leaned forward and whispered, "Then don't…it's not as if Dementor has turned you male in and out…"

"But Kimmie…"

"I love you Shego…" she said then she ducked down and took junior in her mouth.

"Oh Kim…unh…" Shego moaned as the sensation of Kim's mouth surrounding her drown out her comprehension of things. She jerked forward as the pressure keeps building up inside her and her hand rested on Kim's head. Kim on the other hand felt the pressure that built inside her earlier rose up bordering to her first orgasm after 6 months.

The red head pulled away from junior and looked at Shego's contorted face, "I need to feel you inside me Shego…please…"

Shego shook her head no, "But what if…can't we wait for Monique's data…uhn…" her sentence was interrupted as Kim caress junior.

"But I can't Shego…I need you…now…" Kim said in between pants as she kept on playing with junior. And without asking Shego for the second time, Kim rose up and straddled the older woman. She then guided junior inside her and slowly went down.

"Ahhhh, Kimmie…no…don't….God!" Shego moaned and held Kim's hips with her hands and then she sat up with Kim still moving towards her and junior sliding inside slowly…but surely.

"Ahhh, Shego…junior is…god she's huge…"

"Then let's stop…" and she wasn't able to finish it as she felt junior inside Kim's tight wall that was now contracting, pressing on junior. She closed her eyes as waves of pleasure hit her brain, "Kimmie…" she moaned and the red head started grinding her hips sending Shego back on the bed, "KIMMIE!" she started thrusting towards Kim's hips as her fight to stop eludes her and she succumbed to the building pressure inside her.

"Shego…Shego…" Kim called out, their naked bodies now trickling with sweat as the rhythm intensified, "God…Shego you haven't drained….ahh…my…breast fully…"

Shego then held Kim's lower back and with great force reversed their position. Then she ducked her head and continued draining Kim's left breast as her hips thrust harder and faster inside Kim. Kim's legs wrapped around Shego's waist as junior went in deeper and deeper. The red head's hips went along with every thrust.

"Shego…please don't stop…uhn…I'm…I'm coming Shego…Shegoooo…"

Shego stopped sucking as she felt herself stiffen. Kim stiffened as well underneath her, and then she felt herself explode inside Kim.

"Shego…" Kim whispered once the pleasure subsided and her walls relaxed. The green skinned woman pulled junior out and kissed Kim tenderly on her lips, "I love you so much Shego."

"I love you too princess…" Shego relaxed over Kim's naked body, "I didn't drain everything…can…"

"The night is long Shego…the night is long."

KPKPKP

"Shit!" Monique pulled the paper from the printer, "Dementor did great with this…imagine he was able to transform one human to its opposite sex not just phenotypically but also in part genotypically…but…" Monique shook her head, "Too bad the result wasn't too stable." She frowned, "What's phenotypically (1) and genotypically (2) anyway?" She looked at her watch to see the time 10 p.m., "It's still early, I do hope none from Kim and Drakken decided to exact revenge and played with them…" she sighed and sent the copy to Drakken's fax machine.

KPKPKP

Shego and Kim were laughing at Ron's face. The blond man was frowning and he was keeping his legs tightly close. "So now I know how those virgin women felt when their partner just comes in without prepping them!" Ron shouted at no one in particular.

They were at Drew's living room couch as Kim and Shego decided to borrow Drakken's machine that negates the effect of his milk machine and used it on Kim.

"I already said sorry! But I can't help myself…"

"And you stopped when I was just going there! Who would not be frustrated?!" Ron shouted again.

"Hey…for your information, it was my first time too!"

"And it seems you Dr. D needs more practice." Shego said snickering.

Ron looked at Shego with wide eyes, "I am so not going to be the one he'll practice with!"

Kim looked at him amazed, "And who do you want Dr. D to practice with?"

Silence

"Ahmmm…not me."

"Oh come on Ronald!" Drakken said pleading.

"Ah…please, you might wonder, I don't have veronica again today?"

The four looked at each other, "Yeah and junior is not here too."

"There's always a sex doll…" Kim suggested.

"Bright idea Miss Possible." Drakken said smiling.

"What? You're replacing me with a doll?" Ron asked pouting.

Shego shook her head, "You said you don't want Dr. D to practice on you?"

Silence

That's when Drakken's eyes noticed the paper on his fax machine. He stood up and read it.

Shego and Kim looked at him as his blue skin paled visibly, "What's that?"

Drakken looked at them with dread, "The report from Monique. I didn't noticed this earlier and it was sent last night at 10." He said.

"So read it!" Ron said and Drakken sighed.

"I did." He said.

"And?" Shego and Kim asked.

"The experiment doesn't alter you two phenothypically, it seemed you were altered genotypically also."

Three sets of eyes looked at him for more explanation and three sets of brows rose up in bewilderment.

"It's not my thing, genetics is Amy's thing not mine, but from my small understanding…that means there's a possibility that…that in that state, you Shego…could impregnate Kim and Ron could get impregnated by me…"

"Damn!" Shego said and looked at Kim.

"The least my dad and mom could do is to throw me out of the house and forget I ever existed." Kim said sadly.

"Well I'll just be hitting the news as the first real man to get pregnant." Ron then smiled, "My parents will be thrilled to have their first grandchild I'm sure."

Drakken smiled, "Hey don't look so glum Possible, it's not as if your very first try will get you pregnant…it doesn't work that way…"

Kim sighed deeply, "Yeah I hope…"

"Hey…if that happens, I'll be here. We could always live together and get married you know." Shego said smiling, "And I'm sure you're parents will understand."

"I don't know…maybe I'll tell them when they get back."

"I'll be there with you." Shego promised.

Kim smiled and leaned her head towards Shego, kissed the older woman's lips and pulled away, "One of the many things I love about you Shego."

Shego smiled and kissed Kim again.

"Hey Drew…where's my kiss?"

KPKPKP

A month and a half post drama.

Kim was at their breakfast table and was about to put karo syrup on her pancakes when it happened. She suddenly felt dizzy and had this feeling of throwing up everything inside her and that she did. She ran towards their bathroom and threw up.

"Anne?" James asked in bewilderment.

Anne Possible smiled and shook her head, "Who would have thought that Wade could actually say something stupid."

"Stupid?" James asked.

"Yeah something stupid like Shego can't get Kimmie pregnant."

James face paled, "You mean she did?"

Anne shook her head, "I think Kimmie told us about Dementor's experiment and…what happened next."

James nodded and smiled, "Which means we will have a granddaughter coming soon?"

Anne looked at her husband with wide eyes, "You're not going to give Shego the black hole speech?"

James shook his head no, "Kim's already an adult, and I'm sure Shego will be a wonderful co-parent and she's responsible enough and she's proven that time and again."

Anne smiled and nodded, "I'm just glad we made things easy for them…but doesn't this mean that Kim have to move in with Shego already?"

"Oh that she have to. Shego will have to take responsibility and she would have to take care of Kim's wishes…I am through going through that stage." James said and they both smiled and looked at Kim who looked at them in bewilderment.

"Ah…so what's up?"

"I have a pregnancy kit hidden inside our bathroom. I think you need it Kim." Anne said to her daughter.

"You think?" Kim asked which was answered by her parent's nodding.

"Jeez…how am I supposed to tell Shego about this?"

"You'll find a way Kimmie-cub, you're a possible…"

"And anything is possible with a Possible and that includes being impregnated by another woman." Kim said turning around to get what her mother told her.

KPKPKP

The Bueno Nacho was quiet this time as patrons decided to eat in another restaurant. Ron, Wade and Kim on the other hand decided to hit the restaurant as Kim craves for a Bueno Nacos grande size.

Ron and Wade's eyes widened at Kim's gulping down one order of the grande size and was even shoving Rufus away if he comes near and tried to grab one.

Wade on the other hand was a bit unsettled by Ron declining to have anything from Bueno Nachos and he was even grimacing at Kim's way of eating. Something not usual with Ron

"Ah Kim…you know your gulping down on a Naco right?" Wade asked and Kim nodded, smiled and continued on eating.

"That's gross Kim!" Ron shouted.

Wade looked at the man beside him, "You're grossed out? Since when?"

Ron scratched his head, "Since this morning…after throwing up almost all of the food I ate last night. Must have eaten something bad." He said shaking his head.

Kim stopped eating and looked at Ron, "I'm pregnant." She said flatly and then continued eating.

Wade and Ron's eyes widened more, "You're what?"

Kim swallowed the food and once again said flatly, "Pregnant Ron…I am pregnant!" she said then she glared at Rufus who tried to get one Naco, "And Ron! Will you buy your pet his own Naco? He's getting mine!"

"How…I mean who's the father Kim?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"Duh? Who else…Shego."

"What?" Ron asked.

Kim sighed, "Shego became a 'he' once upon a time and we had sex…I mean we made love and 'tada'!" Kim patted her still flat abdomen.

"How sure are you?" Wade asked this time.

"My mom made me do this home kit for pregnancy test and I got two pink lines, then she took me to her obstetrician this morning after breakfast and true…the results are positive and even had my baseline laboratories and ultrasound. So yeah I am pregnant."

"Does Shego know?" Ron asked. His face paled and his hands were trembling.

"I'm telling her when I come by her house later." Kim said and looked at her trembling friend, "Oh…yeah, you and Drakken…"

"Two nights Kim…we had sex two nights in a row with 'veronica' instead of 'ronnie' and he exploded inside me countless of time!" Ron said rattled.

Wade looked at Kim, "I believe you should help Ron by buying a home pregnancy kit so he could test himself."

Kim's brows rose up, "Why me?"

Wade smiled, "It'll be awkward if I or Ron bought that in the drugstore."

Silence.

"Okay…but Ron will buy me another Grande Naco."

Ron looked at her friend, "Alright…you're worst than me when I was the one addicted to Bueno Naco."

KPKPKP

15 minutes later at the Bueno Nacho's male rest room.

"NOOOO!!"

Wade and Kim looked at each other.

"Oh yeah…Ron is pregnant too." Kim said smiling.

"He makes history. Ron's the man!" Wade said laughing, "Wait 'till Monique learns about this."

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TELL MONIQUE WADE OR I SWEAR!"

"Hey Ron…I think you need to see your moms 'doctor'"

Ron was pale when he went out of the rest room. A little boy run out after him crying out loud, "I'm not sure if my mom's obstetrician could take this news…she's as old as your nana…"

"Congratulations Ron…"

"It's not funny KP."

"Oh yes…we will be delivering our babies at the same time."

"KP!"

The End

I'm not sure if I have to write sequel to this sequel…like how Shego and Drakken take the news. Wedding and taking care of the pregnant because it will not be enough to write that in 2 chapters. So finally I've finished creamy too.

(1)Phenotypically in genetics pertains to that genetic characteristic that is visible to eyes, like white forelocks, male and female parts from inside the body to outside

(2)Genotypically is the part that could be found inside the genes. For example, an A blood type of person (blood type is phenotypically) is composed of AA+AO or AA+AA allele base pairs. (Note: No AB allele pairs is enumerated as B and A may co-dominate hence their product could be AB)The allele base pairs is the genotypic reading or characteristic of a blood type A person. In this case, Shego could be phenotypically altered (he has junior) but if she's not genotypically altered then her reproductive organ will not be complete hence she can't impregnate Kim.


End file.
